Don't Trust Rockstars
by br0kenztar
Summary: Tripp's cousin will start to live at the Campbell's residence for undefined time. Problem: Weasels in the house. Why is that a problem? She doesn't like rockstars. Will Iron Weasel make change her mind? Reviews welcome! Slow updates.
1. A Big Welcome

_Disclaimer: I'm in the Band doesn't belong to me, only to its respective authors. I only own my characters._

**Don't Trust in Rockstars**

**Chapter 1**

**A big welcome**

* * *

><p>"'Morning, lads!" Derek Jupiter lively greeted Ash and Burger when he entered to the kitchen.<p>

"That could sound better if you change _morning _to _afternoon_," Burger commented a little annoyed "It's past noon, dude!"

"It's already that late?" the vocalist exclaimed surprised and then he smiled "Wow, time really goes fast when I want my hair to look perfect."

"Well if you ask me, your hair looks the same as always," Ash said as he was trying to find something different in Derek's hair.

"Is because my hair is always perfect, but let's talk about my perfection another time," he sat next to them at the kitchen's table "So what is today's plan?"

"We didn't come up with somethin'," the bassist responded "And there is not much time left before Beth comes back from work."

"What about the beach sand we bought the other day?" the British suggested "We can still do that beach party."

"Too late," the drummer said and took out a yellow cat from under the table "The cats from that old lady who lives at the end of the street already used it as litter."

Burger and Derek just looked at Ash with surprise while they were wondering where the cat came from. The fluffy feline started purring when the spiked hair drummer started to pet it.

"Ash, where did you get that cat?" Derek wanted to ask but before the other could answer, he continued "Just forget it. Anyways, back to the subject."

"Now we can't use the sand for the party," the blonde continued and the others just let out a sad sigh.

"And we should get rid of it before it starts to smell bad," the vocalist of Iron Weasel added.

"That sounds too boring," Ash commented "But this little fella is too cute!"

"I got an idea!" Burger exclaimed "Do we still have those wooden trunks?"

"The ones we used to build the fort around the house?" Derek asked "I think we have some behind the garage, but what's the plan Burger?"

"A catapult!" the bassist said excited and then he explained "We build the catapult, put the sand on it and send it far, far away."

"Yeah!" the three screamed excited.

Quickly they left the kitchen and headed to the garage. Seconds later, Ash came back to the kitchen with the yellow cat in hands. He left it under the table and went back to the garage. Not long after, the whole neighborhood could hear the sounds of a saw, beats of a hammer and some screams when someone hit his finger instead of a nail.

Hours later, a fifteen-year-old teenager entered in a hurry to his house, throwing his backpack to the couch and mumbling something about he forgot to do that morning. Immediately he noticed that the band wasn't in the living room, so he headed to the garage after hearing someone screaming. When Tripp entered to the kitchen, he stopped his steps when he saw a yellow cat sitting on the kitchen table.

"Why's a cat in here?" he asked himself while the cat looked lazily at him.

Another scream came from the backyard, and the teenager ran straight where the scream came from, forgetting completely about the cat in the kitchen. When he got there, he found a big medieval catapult in the middle of the yard and the three rockers who were finishing the last details.

"Hey, little man!" Burger greeted the shocked teenager.

"What are you guys doin'?" Tripp asked "I heard a scream and I found _this_!"

"The screams were from Ash," Derek explained unconcerned, while Ash was trying to hold the pain by doing strange movements.

"But _this_!" the bassist exclaimed, extending his arms proudly towards the wooden instrument "It's our new catapult!"

"Oh, really? Geez guys, I didn't know what a catapult was," the kid commented sarcastically "Thanks for the lesson."

"Don't worry, little man. I didn't know either," the drummer said with still some pain in his voice.

"But what is doing a catapult in the yard!" Tripp asked frustrated.

"Let's say is a new way to take out the trash," the British explained with a smirk.

"And the sand that the cats used as litter," Ash added.

"So that's why there is a cat in the kitchen?"

"That's Ash fault," Derek and Burger said at the same time while pointing at the spiked hair drummer, who just smiled and waved a hand to Tripp.

The teenager just sighed deeply to calm down a bit, "Look guys, you know that I like all the crazy stuff you do… well, most of them…"

The rockstars smiled proudly at the words of their guitarist.

"But today is not a good day," the smiles were wiped "So if you can hide that with something, I'll appreciate it. I suggest you to use a huge blanket."

"What's wrong, little man?" Burger asked and placing a hand on the kid's shoulder "Did a hot chick dumped you?"

"What? No, it's just that—"

"Don't worry Tripp, we are here to listen," Derek interrupted him when he was about to explain "Let's try this baby while you tell us everything, that will cheer you up. Ash, bring a bag of sand!"

The drummer nodded and run to the garage, he came back dragging a big bag full of sand with some difficulty. After wasting mostly of his energy, he leaves the bag next to the catapult, while Burger was preparing everything for the launch.

"Start kid," the vocalist told to the teenager "As we climb this bag at the end of the lever arm."

"A girl didn't dump me;" Tripp sighed "Is about my cousin."

"Your cousin dumped you?" Ask asked as the three tried to carry the bag.

"No, no. This has nothing to do with someone who dump me," the guitarist was starting to get annoyed "My cousin is coming to LA from New York and she's going to stay with us while she can get a place for herself."

"And what's the problem?" Burger barely asked as he was pulling the bag from the top of the catapult.

"Well… she's a little bit… um, special?" the teenager tried to explain, not sure of how he was going to say it. He started to walk a little while thinking, not going so far from the rockers, who were having a lot of trouble trying to climb the bag into the catapult.

"Umm, kid… could you—"

"Sorry guys, it's just that my cousin doesn't like rockstars and she doesn't know the fact that you are living here," he turned his back to them, not watching the signs of help of the three men.

"That's a problem… like the one we're having here…"

"Yeah I know," Tripp returned his sight and almost immediately he ran to help the rest of the band with the heavy bag.

When the bag of sand was at the end of the catapult's arm lever, the three rockers were breathing heavily in their attempt to catch their breath. The teenager was tired too, but not much as the others, and apologized for not noticing that they needed help.

"It's ok… little man…" Burger barely said "You were saying…?"

"Oh right!" he looked serious at them "Please guys, if you could behave like… well, not as you usually do for a couple of weeks, or at least when my cousin is not at the house. I'll see the way to explain everything to her."

"Sure," Ash said.

"Not a problem," the blonde followed.

"Thanks guys, well I have to finish something before my mom gets home. Later." Tripp entered the house, leaving the rockers still catching their breath.

"Any of you heard what the kid was saying?" the British asked when he made sure that the teenager was gone.

"Something about his cousin," the bassist answered and paused a moment trying to remember anything else "And… that he's special 'cause he loves rockstars."

"Really?" Ash looked confused at Burger "I thought the little man said that his cousin hates rockstars."

"Oh please, who can really hate rockstars?" Derek said a little mad "Especially rockstars as us."

"Ernesto does count?" the drummer asked.

"And don't forget that creepy kid Chucky," Burger added "Tripp's school principal too."

"Yeah, and also that guy—"

"Ok, stop it!" the vocalist interrupted Ash "Some people doesn't _like _us pretty well. But the kid has rockstar blood in his veins, so his cousin must be equal to him."

"Cousin's are equal?" Ash asked stupidly "I thought that twins were the ones who looked the same."

They looked at the spiked hair drummer for a couple of seconds and then they resumed their conversation.

"Let's prepare something to welcome little man's cousin," Burger suggested to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do with the catapult?" the drummer asked and the three looked at the wooden instrument.

"Let's leave it like that," Derek said "I'm too tired thanks to that bag of sand."

"Did you say_ bag of sand_?" Ash asked confused "I thought you said _bag of socks._"

"What do bag of sand have in common with bag of socks, Ash?" Burger asked him.

"That both bags look alike," the drummer answered "Like the cousins."

"So the bag that we put on the catapult is the bag full of clean socks we washed this week?" the vocalist asked a little bit confused "How's that so heavy?"

"Maybe because it's all the socks we didn't washed in years," the trio nodded in agreement.

At that moment the rope that was holding the lever arm with the bag on top of it broke up. Throwing the bag with great force, making it fly through the skies. The three rockers followed with their eyes the object flying through the neighborhood, until it landed in someone's car because an alarm started to sound. The trio ran immediately into the garage to hide.

oOOo

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house, Aunt Beth," a young woman around of twenty-eight years old with a bob haircut style but with the hair a little longer, straight and black; wearing big round sunglasses that covered her eyes, also dressed with a floral summer dress and white high heels. "It will be only for a few weeks."

"Don't worry about it, honey, you can stay whatever the time you want," Beth said with a big smile while helping her niece unloading her luggage from the car "And just call me Beth, 'aunt' makes me feel old."

"Alright," the woman agreed with a smile, and then she took off the sunglasses so she could see the house more clearly "It's the same as I remember it, it's being a long time since the last time I was here. But it's like it hasn't changed in years!"

"Oh it has _three_ big and disastrous changes, but you'll see them later," the blonde commented while carrying one suitcase, leaving the other one to her niece.

The brunette looked at her aunt a little confused but she just shrugged without asking. She took the other suitcase and her blue purse, she followed Beth to the front door and both entered to the residence. Beth announced to her son that she was home, and the teenager came from the hall while the women were leaving the luggage next to the door.

"Oh Tripp, look at you!" the raven haired exclaimed surprised, holding her cousin in a hug "You are so tall! Just a little more and you'll pass me even with heels!"

"Hey Tori, nice to see you too," Tripp barely could talk because her cousin was hugging him really strong "Umm… I'm running out of air…"

"Sorry!" she let go of him quickly and then she noticed the clothes that the teenager was wearing. It were the type of clothes Tripp used every day, a band t-shirt, torn jeans, boots, and a jacket. "Okay, maybe I should keep my comments about this… outfit. But you don't have a tattoo, do you?"

"Er, no…" he answered confused "I'm sixteen."

"Good," she smiled and hugged him quickly again.

"It's good to see you to get along after no time of seeing each other," Tripp's mom commented happily.

"Um Tori, I couldn't tell you this before but is _really_ important that you should know—"

Then a ringtone of a cell phone started to ring, interrupting Tripp, Tori instantly recognized it as hers and took out the phone from her purse "That should be Henri."

"Your new boyfriend?" Beth asked curiously.

"No, it's the new guy I'm training," she answered "After my boss decided to send me here to LA; he hired Henri and asked me to train him. Good guy, but unfortunately, nowadays good ones are gay."

She finally answered the call while walking to the living room, "Yes Henri, I'm at my aunt's now… and stop worrying Mr. Langdon or he'll make you clean the cat's litter, and trust me it's not a fun job. Be happy that he hired you as his assistant… I'm not talking about the cat!"

"By the way, where are those three?" Beth asked to her son "They should come and say hi to Tori."

"Mom, wait! You didn't tell her about them, do you?"

"Mm, not exactly. Why?" she looked confused to the teenager.

"Mom, she'll freak out if she sees them without explaining to her the situation. Don't you remember that she doesn't like rockstars?"

"Oh Tripp, that was years ago!" Beth said carelessly "I don't think Tori could have that anger after a long time."

Meanwhile, the trio of rockers was entering to the kitchen. Ash holding a pie while being followed by Burger who had hungry eyes over the strawberry smelly pie. Derek was just making sure that the bassist would not jump over the drummer to get the pie.

"Do you think it was good idea to steal the neighbor's pie?" Ash asked while keeping the pie away from Burger.

"Of course we didn't steal it," the British answered "He careless left it in the window, it's his fault to leave it there."

"Oh, I get it."

"Can we could just eat it!" the blonde said desperate "We can give the little man's cousin somethin' else!"

"No 'cause you'll eat—no, _devour _it before we could get a piece," the vocalist said "At least the kid's cousin could give us a part."

"But I can't wait! Ash gimme that pie!"

"No!"

Burger started chasing Ash, who started to run around the kitchen's table and then he headed to the living room. Derek followed them in his attempt to stop the bassist. It happened too fast that even Tripp couldn't stop the disaster. Tori was facing the window, still talking through the phone, when she turned around the moment Burger tackled Ash. The pie slipped from the drummer's hands and it landed completely on her face.

Everyone was silent and no one moved. The only sound was when the plate fell to the floor, leaving Tripp's cousin with traces of pie all over her face. Beth ran to the kitchen and came back with a paper towel for her niece, who started to clean herself.

"Henri, I'll call you back," she told to the person she was talking to "A business with someone just came in… don't worry I'll be okay, but I don't know if they will."

After listening to her, the trio ran to the kitchen followed by Tripp, who stopped them before they could go and hide in the garage.

"Guys, what did I told you!"

"Well I'll tell you what you _didn't _tell us," Derek started "You didn't tell us that your cousin was a female."

"And really hot, but without the cake of course," Burger followed.

"And scary," Ash ended with terrified voice.

"Really? What part of '_she is _going to stay with us' or '_she_ doesn't like rockstars' you didn't understand?"

Derek looked at Burger, "You said _she_ was a _he_ and that _he_ who is a _she_ likes rockstars!"

"That was what I heard!" Burger defended himself, and the three started to argue between them.

"Guys!" Tripp yelled.

"What?"

"Don't fight, it doesn't matter right now how you misunderstand it," he sounded disappointed "I asked you to behave and this happened, hopefully we can make it alive from this."

"She's going to kill us, right?" Ash asked with fear.

"No, she'll buy another pie and give it to you," Tripp answered with sarcasm.

"Oh good, 'cause I'm getting hungry," the drummer answered with relief.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>This is my first I'm in the Band fanfic and my first story in English. Yeah, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical error or any sentence that sounds confusing, I'm doing my best.<p>

I was undecided to publish the story, but let's see how it works. Story's genre may change later, but I'm not sure yet.

So what do you guys think? Hope you like it so far. Reviews really appreciated.


	2. Challenge

_Disclaimer: I'm in the Band doesn't belong to me, only to its respective authors. I only own my characters._

**Don't Trust in Rockstars**

**Chapter 2**

**Challenge**

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this, sweetie," Beth told to her niece while she recollected all the paper towels that Tori used to clean the pie from her face.<p>

"Now I get the part of 'three big and disastrous changes,'" she said and put the last paper towel in the trash can "Who are they anyway?"

"Tripp is the perfect one to explain that," in that moment the whole band entered to the living room "Right, son?"

"Yes, mom," the teenager answered "What do you have to say guys?"

"We are sorry," the three men said at the same time.

"For what?"

"Not behaving properly."

"And?" Beth continued.

"And for throwing a pie directly to your face."

"But is there at least a piece left, right?" Burger asked.

Tripp grabbed the plate with some pie in it from the floor and slammed it to the bassist face. "Sorry about this 'big welcome,' Tori. I tried to explain it to you before anything could happen."

"It's okay, Tripp," Tori said calmly "I know it won't happen again."

"Does that mean you'll forgive us?" Ash asked with some hope in his voice.

The brunette only smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, you wish."

"Leave it to me guys," Derek stepped ahead toward Tori "I know how to deal with this. Only you and I, love."

"One more step and you'll regret it," she threatened him.

"All right, I'm done," the British stepped backwards.

"Anyways, this doesn't tell me why those three are here."

"It's a long story," Tripp started "But to make it shorter, those three are Iron Weasel, my favorite band from all times. A year ago, they let me to be their new lead guitarist if I let them live in the house."

"Iron Weasel?" Tori asked and stared at the trio "So that explains the rockstars costumes."

The band smiled proud at first because of the comment, but then they exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Well, that changes everything," the brunette said without paying attention at the band's reaction.

"So, you don't mind and you'll forgive them?" the teenager asked.

"No," she took her purse and she placed it in her shoulder "I'm out of here."

Tripp's cousin started to walk to the door while Beth walked behind trying to convince her to stay. Tori opened the door, took both suitcases and she got out of the house with her aunt still behind her. Tripp watched until the brunette left the house. He looked disappointed, he knew that her cousin would not like the idea to live in the same roof with three rockstars and still he wanted to make the things run smoothly.

"You tried, little man," Ash said, putting a hand on the teenager's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I thought everything was going to be fine."

"Its better this way, kid," the vocalist continued "So we'll not worry about the witch to yell at us or something worse."

"How can you say something like that about my cousin?" Tripp asked a little mad "You don't know her."

"She neither knows us," Burger said while he licked the plate where a pie used to be "And you saw how she looked at us."

"She hates us," the drummer commented and started to count with his fingers "Like Ernesto, Chucky, the school's principal and—"

"Ash stop," the British interrupted him "Look kid, we don't care why your cousin hates rockstars, especially rockstars like us."

"Can I start with throwing a pie directly to her face?" Tripp asked sarcastically.

"Like I was saying," the vocalist continued "The four of us could not live under the same roof. Anyhow, she couldn't endure too much."

"That sounds to me like you want a bet."

Everyone turned around to see the brunette at the front door, then Tripp walked to her while the trio stayed in the living room watching.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I was going to but I couldn't find my cell phone," she whispered to him "I came back inside to search for it and heard everything. So, I'll not let them think I'm a coward."

Tori walked down the steps and stopped right in front of the band, "So, what do you say? Do we have a challenge?"

"The real question is, if you could stand against us?" Derek asked while the three folded their arms at the same time.

"Stupid question, of course I can," she answered proudly "But let's make this more interesting, shall we? I'll be staying here for a month and a half while I find a place for myself, if I can tolerate you and stay sane for all that time, you three will be my personal slaves for a week."

"What happens if we make you lose your mind?" asked the bassist.

"Think whatever you want, you're not going to win," put a hand over her waist and smiled "So, do we have a deal?"

The three looked at each other and nodded, "Deal."

"But you are going to lose," Ash added.

"You wish," turned her back to the trio and went back to Tripp "So, little cousin, where's my room?"

"Hallway, turn left, all the way to the end," Tripp answered "But I don't think this plan is going to be a good idea…"

"Don't worry, Tripp, those three will survive after being my personal slaves," she patted his shoulder softly "Do me a favor and get my cell phone, I think it is in the living room, while I get my luggage and tell your mother that I'm staying after all."

"Sure," he watched the brunette leaving and sighed in his way to the living room.

The band approached him with excited faces, the British calling him, "Kid, kid! We have a lot of ideas we can use for—"

"Guys, I'm not going to help you to get my cousin outta the house!"

"But what are you saying?" Burger asked "Is Iron Weasel against her."

"No, it's _you_ _three _against her," corrects them "I'll just stay away, try to fix all this or make sure you don't try to kill each other."

"But we didn't say anything about _killing,_" Derek said trying to sound innocent "Right guys?"

"But how about the plan you said of the hungry bear?" the drummer asked confused.

"Guys!" Tripp exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry kid, that was just an exaggerated idea," the vocalist said as an apology "We were just kidding."

They heard that Beth and her niece were coming back to the house and the three rockstars decided to go to the garage to polish their new ideas. Tripp took his cousin cell phone, which was at a little table, and give it to her when she entered.

"Thanks Tripp."

"Tori was telling me that she'll try to get along with those three," the blonde told to her son "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes mom, wonderful," the teenager didn't sound excited at all, but his mom didn't notice because she remembered that she had a reunion and that was already late. Beth ordered Tripp to help his cousin with the luggage and then she left.

"I don't want to worry your mom so I didn't tell her the whole true," Tori said while they were walking to the guest room.

"But I think you should _try_ to get along with the guys," both entered to the room and he left both cases over the bed.

"Are you kidding? I need revenge."

"Just because they threw you a cake?" Tripp asked not very convinced.

"Oh, did I say revenge?" she smiled innocently "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my own words. Forget about it."

"Well, I'll let you rest," the teenager left the room and closed the door "I _knew_ this is going to be a really bad idea."

oOOo

Next morning, Tripp was already up and dressed for school heading to the kitchen. On the hallway he could perceive by the smell that someone was cooking, guessing that it could be his cousin or his mother. When he get to the kitchen his saw his mother finishing her meal, she said good morning to her son, thanked for the food and started getting ready to leave.

"I promised to go with you to see the apartments, Tori," she said while checking her purse if she wasn't missing something "But someone got sick at work and they called me to cover him."

"It's ok, Beth, don't worry about it," the brunette said to her aunt while she gave to the teenager his breakfast "When can go together other day."

"All right then. Well, see you guys later!" she waved both of them while she leaved the kitchen trough the back door.

"Oh Tripp, that's right! I forgot to give you your souvenir from New York," she exclaimed and went to the living room to get her purse.

"Thanks, Tori, you didn't have to," he thanked to her while eating. His cousin came back and took a seat next to him.

"Ta-da!" she sang while taking out a black t-shirt that said _I _heart _NY._

"Wow, thanks," the teenager thanked her again, he wasn't very excited about the t-shirt but he cared that his cousin brought something for him.

"No problem, little Tripp. By the way, do you still hang out with Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Do you mean Izzy?" Tripp knew that answer with another question was rude, but he was confused that Tori called his best friend by her true name.

"Yeah, Elizabeth."

"Um, yeah… she's my best friend," he answered to the original question.

"Good, because I brought something to her too," she stands up from the seat "But I need to get it, I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Tori went to get the gift, Tripp left the t-shirt aside and started finishing his breakfast, and then Izzy entered to the house through the kitchen door.

"What's up, Tripp? Oh, bacon!" she stole one piece of bacon from Tripp, who was saving it for later but he didn't reclaimed "Hey, did your cousin came after all?"

"Yes," he answered while leaving the dished on the sink.

"I want to see her! She was pretty cool when we were kids."

"She's not like that anymore," Tripp said sadly "And if she sees you dressed like that, she's gonna freak out."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked confused.

"Probably drag you to the mall and buy you 'grandma' clothes," he answered and his best friend left the room.

"See you at school!" she yelled from outside, just in time when Tori came back to the kitchen with another t-shirt in hands.

"Hum, that's strange, I swear that I heard Elizabeth's voice."

"Eh… yeah she was here, but… she said that… she gotta do something before school starts," Tripp lied while smiling innocently.

"Oh well, maybe another time," she extended the t-shirt to his cousin and he took it "Give it to her when you see her."

"Sure."

"And…" she also gave him a big spider made of rubber "Tell your friends that they need to try harder if they want to win."

"…I'll let them know."

"Good, now I have to go. House hunting!" she exclaimed excited while taking her purse "See you later!"

When his cousin was gone, Tripp went to the living room to get his backpack where he putted Izzy's t-shirt inside and left the rubber spider in the sofa. Then he heard steps down the hallway, he turned around and saw the trio of rockstars in pajamas with smiles in their faces.

"Well?" Derek asked first "Did she was scared?"

The teenager took the toy spider and gives it to Burger. "No and quote: 'Try harder.'"

"See Ash! Your plan was a fail!"

"Well, it worked on Burger last Prank Week," the drummer said "I don't know what went wrong."

"And basically it was our only plan," the bassist added "Because the kid said that nothing dangerous."

"Guys… what other plans did you had?" the kid asked suspiciously.

"Hungry bear, mad raccoons, snakes…" Ash explained the whole list leaving the teenager with mouth open "Oh and Derek's favorites was—"

"Ash, stop," the vocalist interrupted "You're not helping."

"This _definitely_ was a bad, _bad_ idea," Tripp sighed and took his backpack "I need to go to school but please guys, don't do nothing _more _stupid than usual. Promise?"

The trio looked and each other. "Promise."

The guitarist left the house and when the rockstars were sure that the teenager was gone. "Did you get the ants, Burger?" the British asked.

"Yup," he answered and took out a jar full of the insects.

"Great, now let's leave ten in her dressing room."

The trio ran down the hallway to the guest room but on the middle of the way a trap was activated and a net came out of the floor, lifting the three of them and caught inside the net. A note was attached to the net; Derek took it and read it aloud.

"_I can play games too, good luck idiots._"

"I wonder who wrote that," Ash commented "Any ideas?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I don't know how long this story would be; let's see how my inspiration works after a while. The updates are _really _slow because I have other ongoing stories right now and I try to update each one.**

**Genre for now is Humor/Friendship, it can change or not, it'll depend on what you guys want to read.**

**Thank you so much/Muchas gracias to my two reviewers. Reviews **_**really **_**appreciated.**


End file.
